Date at a nature centerpark!
by edward6234
Summary: My sister Becky asked me to write this story for her about her and Jacob Black together, so this is it!


Becky's Story: her as Alice and Jacob

Date at a nature center/park!

Summary: My sister Becky asked me to write this story for her about her and Jacob Black together, so this is it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does, but I am glad that we can have fun with the characters!

Background: This is a story my sister Becky wanted me to write for her. Becky in our little game takes Alice's name and Becky is _MADDLY _in love with Jacob Black! With that said she wanted me to write a story where She (as Alice) went on a date with Jacob. I'm using the Jacob from around Twilight for his behavior (You know before he becomes a JERK! Becky hates that I say that but she hasn't read that far)…. SO anyway he's still going to be a werewolf (or for those of you who have read all the way Shape shifter) but as the timidly shy and sweet Jacob from Twilight! Alice and Jacob have been dating for a while now. Jacob is a 15 year old who looks 19 and sometimes acts like he is a stubborn 4 year old. Alice is a 16 year old who looks 17 and sometimes acts like she is a hyper and excited 5 year old. **So you see they are a great couple**! J

Jacob's POV

Today I decided to take Alice to the nature center on a date. Alice loves animals and spending time with me so maybe she would enjoy a little nature walk? I walking into the living room hoping that maybe she might say yes if I said it was a surprise. She loves surprises ….

"Alice I have a surprise for you Today! If you want to come with me?"

"Of course I do silly! …. You know I love surprises!" Alice squealed while she jumped up from the couch then she ran over to me and kissed me cheek. "AND YOU KNOW I LOVE GOING WITH YOU!!"

"OKAY! … Great well then lets go." I took her hand we started walking outside together. She was smiling excitedly and I couldn't help but to smile with her. She was so cute when she was happy and I knew I would never do anything but keep her happy.

"SO where are we going Today!?" Alice asked, pulling me from my thoughts. She was good at doing that. She is good at everything!

"OH, You'll see that's part of the surprise! … Umm do you want to walk the whole way or should I carry you and run there? … Its not that far if you just want to walk." I knew she wouldn't mind if I carried her but I always felt like I should ask. You never know if how she feels one day will be the same the next and I didn't want her to think I was being bossy or anything.

"You can carry me! … I want to know what it is SOONER!" Alice said she was practically jumping she was bouncing so fast. She was still jumpy as I picked her up in my arms. Alice loved to go fast and when she was with me I always ran my fastest! She was giggling the whole way there and was barely paying attention to where we were going. Which was good for the surprise part!

"I love running with you **JAKE**!" She mused and she kissed my cheek again. I leaned down to kiss her forehead and her eyes got much brighter as her smile grew wider.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Alice!"

Running was definitely faster and we made it to the park entrance with in a half hour. As so as she looked up and saw where I was taking her she started to get jumpy again. She was so cute when she was so excited. I chuckled as she stared at the building coming closer.

"THE NATURE CENTER!!! …. AWWW JAKE YOU"RE SO SWEET!!!" Alice Squealed again and started clapping her hands. She loved this place, the beautiful plants, the cute animals, all the information about nature. She loved it all but she always said that she would enjoy it much more if I went with her. I was never a big fan of nature centers, I mean nature is all around us right why would you go to some small building when you could just take a walking in your back yard? Epically if your back yard happens to be a huge forest and there are plenty of beaches around the area?? But if it makes her happy then I'm more then happy to be here!!

"Ha! … Thanks Alice, you are so adorable!" I put her back on her feet and took her hand again as we walked over to the small building surrounded by animal statues. We walked up to the door and I held it open for her and she pulled on my hand and wrapped her arms around me so we walked in together. She always liked to be close, and I can't say that I minded!

"So what do you want to do first!!" She asked looking around the room. The truth was that I had never been to one of these things so I didn't have a single clue what to do, but as long as she was enjoying her time then so was I.

"Anything you want to Alice. This is your surprise a date with me to do anything you want at the nature center."

"YAY!! …. LET'S GO THEN!!" She was very jumping now, she smile was from ear to ear and she was the prettiest girl in the room. Not that there were that many people here to begin with but my Alice was always the prettiest to me!! As she spotted the gift shop she eyes grew brighter, Alice LOVED to shop sometimes I believe more then she loved me but when it makes her so happy how could I not be happy with her!

"Would you like me to get you something Alice!?"

"Umm … maybe on our way out, if you want …. OH! But first we have to go see the ducks and all the beautiful plants outside ok??" She was rushing through the building leading me to the back door passed the little kiddy area. There was a huge pound out back and it was filled with ducks and other birds. I think I even saw a turtle or two. She was standing at the edge of the water watching all the ducks flying around and playing with excitement clear in her expression. My attention couldn't be held by the beautiful land and scenery around me. Alice was all I saw, she was so happy as she held me close and watched the birds splashing around. She was so happy and I was glad that I was the one to make her so happy! I couldn't help but stare as she watched everything around her I was watching the smile on her face grew and grew. She suddenly turned to me and looked like she was going to say something but instead she caught my eyes on her.

"WHAT!?? … Is something wrong?" She asked, as if there could be anything wrong with a day like this. I chuckled. She was always so hyper that sometimes she forgets me here.

"NO! … nothings wrong Alice, I'm just enjoying watching you have so much fun!" If she only knew how much I loved to see how happy this makes her. I would do this everyday if that's what she wanted! … If it would make her happy I would do anything for her!!

"OH! … OKAY!! … well was there anything you wanted to see next?" She asked looking back at the ducks, there was a flock of geese flying over head and her eyes followed them till they went behind the trees in the distance. We had spent most of the day here walking around the area, looking at the information back at the building, and I even got her a stuffed wolf from the gift shop that she seemed to like a lot! It was a great idea to come here today. I was fine just sitting on this bench we found by the pound for as long as she wanted, however then we would be late!

"Well it is getting pretty later Hun? …. Maybe we should start to head back for today. We could always come back tomorrow if you wanted Alice!?" I always felt like she should have the choice to say no … I never really thought that she would ever say yes but I was truly happy to hear ever yes she gave me!!

"_REALLY_!!?? **CAN WE JAKE!!???**" She asked, squealing again and wrapped her arms around my neck. "_CAN WE REALLY COME BACK?"_

"**SURE**! If you really want to!?" _**She kissed me**_!! …. And this time wasn't on the cheek!! I don't think I could have been happier today if I tried. She was the best girl I could ever know and she wanted to be with me!!? … How did I get to be so …. **LUCKY**!! I wrapped my arms around her to and kissed her back. It was a short sweet kiss but it meant the world to me! Nothing could ruin my mood and if my luck continued nothing ever would. When she loosened her grip on me and my lips she jumped up from the bench and grabbed my hand. My head was kind of in a fog at the moment so I let her lead me around the building with the biggest and _stupidest _grin on my face. She didn't seem to notice or maybe she just didn't mind.

"Ok … well if you don't want to be late then we better go then hug?" She said as we walked. By the time we reached the front my head was coming back down for the high it was flying and reality was setting back in.

"Oh .. Umm yeah ok!" I picked her back up in my arms and started running back home. The speed I was running at now felt faster then I had ever ran before and I knew it was only do to the happiness that I was feeling and having her cuddling close to me in my arms! … She was such an adorable girl! So sweet and kind and carrying … No one could ever make me happier than I was when I was with **HER**!!!

Alice's POV

WOW!!!! I love Jacob soooooooo much!!!! He is the greatest guy **EVER**!!!! I love running with him and he is just so SWEET!! I mean I spent the whole day doing everything I loved to do with the one guy that I love! **WHAT COULD BE BETTER THEN THIS**!!?????? My only problem was that the sun was setting and my happy ending was coming way too soon for my liking. But I guess since he said we could go back tomorrow that its not _all _that bad right!? I couldn't think of a better way to spend my day then wrapped up in his arms. _AND THAT KISS!! _I was practically glowing with happiness and his face was so adorable of course I wouldn't want to upset him by telling him that but I won't ever forget it!!! The running fast was great, very exciting but it also meant that we always got to where we were going much faster and that meant I would have less time with him then if we walked. BUT I guess being so close to him was well worth loosing a few minutes when I get to see him like ever day!! I love him sooo much!!!

"JAKE!!??"

"Ummm yeah Alice? …. Is something wrong?" Jacob was always thinking something was wrong or that he was doing something wrong that would upset me. I found it so cute sometimes but mostly I just wished that he would see how much I loved him and that he could know that there couldn't possibly be anything wrong as long as he was with me!!!

"Of course not! … No nothings wrong, everything is perfect JAKE!!! …. I just wanted to tell you something!" He was so cute and always so sweet, I never felt that I told him enough how much I cared for him and I always felt that the more I said it that the more my love would grow!!!!

"OH!!? … Well what is it then Alice?" He sounded a little hesitant and I wondered what he was thinking I could have wanted but decided that I shouldn't let him worry over this long.

"**I **_**LOVE **_**YOU JACOB BLACK**!!! …. that's all I wanted to tell you really." I shrugged and he suddenly stopped running and just stared at me. For a second I was the one worrying, but the I remembered that it was the first time I said _those _words out loud anyway. So I'm sure he was just stunned but the look on his face was a little too empty for my liking until he suddenly got this HUGE smile that lit up his whole face. He was so cute!!

"REALLY!!!???" He asked surprised! I knew then that he never really knew how I felt and regretted **NOT **saying it before because I have always loved him and now I would make sure he always knew just how I feel!

"YES REALLY!! …. I love you and I have always loved you!" I kissed his cheek and he smiled at me as he started walking up the road to my house. He was very fast and we were already so close to my house but I really didn't want him to let me go just yet. I never liked to see him leave but since we would be spending the day together again tomorrow I guess it won't be so bad tonight.

"_WOW_!! … _I LOVE YOU _TOO **ALICE**!" he reached my drive way now and was about to put me on me feet again when I kissed him on the lips for the second time today. I loved the way it felt to kiss him and he was so sweet and amazing. I was a very lucky girl to have someone like him in my life to love and to love me back!! WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!!

* * *

This is dedicated to my Sister Becky. I hope you enjoy the story and I hope it turned out in a good way. I know I like it so maybe other people with too!!! Well sometimes life sucks and things don't go the way we want it to but if we can escape into a good story and forget the world for a time then maybe we might find a small piece of sanity that we all thought we lost long, long ago!! Well Thanks for the idea it was really fun making this one up and I truly enjoyed the new look into Jacob Black. I don't usually dig too deep into his brain … you know how I feel about that but this wasn't SO bad as it was his 'Twilight' Brian so to speak. LOL!!! Anyway Thanks again. _**I hope its good!!!!!**_


End file.
